The Two of Fire & Spotted
by NikalaKitsune52
Summary: Spottedleaf dies with a secret. The secret being that when she died she was pregnant. More over that they were Fireheart's kits that he never knew he had. What will happen to the kits? Fireheart? Spottedleaf? If you want to know than read this story!


NikalaKitsune: Hello people this is just my second fanfic so please go easy on me....please......oh forget it!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, for now...'evil manic laughter'

Inner: 'shakes head' nope...

NikalaKitsune: what was that? 'says with venom and a threat in her voice'

Inner: 0.o...nothing

NikalaKitsune: Good...'says with a smile on her face'.

Inner: 'points at NikalaKitsune and mouths' She's a crazy wackjob.

NikalaKitsune: 'turns around to glare at her Inner'

Inner: 'tries to look inoccent, but fails miserably'

NikalaKitsune: Don't do what ever you just did again, got it? 'says with venom'

Inner: 'looks like she is going to piss herself' Y-Yes...

NikalaKitsune: Good.

Inner: 'stands there with a scared look and a sweatdrop on her face.'

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_**'Flashbacks'**_

___________________________

**The Two of Fire and Spotted  
________________________ **

Spottedleaf was laying in her den thinking of all the stuff that has transpired so far today. And man was there a lot of stuff that has  
transpired that day, but there was still more to come.

**Flashback-Flashback**

_She was walking through the camp just minding her own business when out of nowhere she hears pawsteps coming quickly toward her  
she looked up just in time to fall flat on her ass._

_She was about to yowl at the cat that knock her down, and right when she started to she looked up. 'Oh my Starclan, it's Fireheart.'  
And then right at that moment the light just came down on his fur in a way that made him look more beutiful, 'Oh my he looks so beutiful,  
what am I saying he can't be mine but, maybe....no......yes.' she thought._

_"-'m so sorry but I was in a ru-" he started._

_"It's alright, I ain't hurt, now harm no foul." she interupted him._

_"But are you sure there is nothing I can do?" he asked concerned._

_She just about said it out loud, but thought, 'There is one thing you can, no bad girl, bad girl, no, bad,bad,bad, but I could tell him  
to met me at Sunningrocks to tell him and if he doesn't anwser I'll just walk away, but if he says yes then, well you know, yep could not  
'of said it better myself, oh but I did.'_

_"Well?" he meowed curiously._

_"Yes, there is one thing met me at the Sunningrocks, at oh say moonhigh, and you will find out." she meowed._

_"Oh yes, see you then!!" he meowed running off to whatever it was that he was doing._

_'Ohhhh, Yesssssssssss, I can't wait 'til tonight', she thought,' the only thing that would make this better is I will find out if he loves me,  
or hates, but I really hope it is the first one.'_

**Flashbacks end-Flashbacks end**

_________________________________

Later at moonhigh at the Sunningrocks:  
_________________________________

_'Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, Fireheart it's moonhigh,'_ she thought,_'but maybe he forgot or didn't have the time to meet me,'_  
She thought sadly, _'It's not like you to make a promise then forget or something,'_ then she relised,_ 'But maybe he is having trouble  
getting away from camp becuase of the guard, so I'll give him a few more minutes.'_

______________________________

A few minutes later:  
______________________________

_ 'Well it looks like he forgot after all,'_ she thought sadly, and started to get up when she heard something not far from where she was. She sat back down, and just as she did Fireheart came baroling to a stop right in front of her. To say the least she was shocked.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I forgot about this, and agreed to go on a hunting patrol, and-" He started, but she interrupted.

"Its alright at least you remembered in the end, right?" she meowed a little on the happy side.

"Yeah your right," he meowed with laughter, then had a thoughtful look on his face, "So what was it you needed?"

"...what?" she meowed blankly.

"What did you want earlier?" he meowed back.

"Oh t-that...ummmm" she stammered. _'What will I say, "Oh I love you with all my heart and want you to fuck me, just this once,...for me?", yeah right like that would work!!!,'_ she got a thoughtful look on her face, and that just confused Fireheart more than he already was, _'But maybe...no...yes...no...yes...no... just shut up brain!!!!'_(1)

"Spottedleaf?" he meowed hesitently.

"Y-Yes, Fireheart?" she meowed nervously.

"What was it that you wanted?" he meowed.

"Umm....uhhhh....ohhhh...ummm..." she meowed more nervous then before.

"What was it?" he asked more softly. She stayed sileint this time afraid that she would say something stupid.

"What was it?" he asked, again.

"It that I love you, okay!?!?" she yowled then ran at full speed away from him.

_'She loves me?,'_ he thought in shock, _'She loves me!!!'_ he thought at long last and ran off in the direction that Spottedleaf ran, and in the exactly same speed if not faster than her.

"Spottedleaf!?" he yowled franticly. He got no answer.

"Spottedleaf!?!?" he yowled again, but more franticly. Still no answer, until he heard what was like crying just a little ways on in front of him. He came to a stop when he got there. "Spottedleaf!!!" he yowled to her. Spottedleaf looked up. "You love m-me?" he stammered. She nodded her head up and down and muttered, "Yes I do..." Fireheart's heart was full to bursting with love as well. "Well, I-I..." he stammered. Spottedleaf sniffed and meowed, "W-What?" "I love you, too Spottedleaf." he meowed confidently. She looked up shocked. "Y-You do?" she meowed. He nodded his head. "Very much so..." he meowed in a soft tone. Before he knew it she was up and curling her body and tail around him while purring loudly as well. "I'm glad that do" she murmered lovingly. "As do I, my love, as do I" he whispered lovingly back to her. And lets just say that their was a lot of passion right there for most of the night, and you know what I mean. (N.K: I'll let you imagine what happen that night... Inner: Evil girl, just evil!! N.K: I know 'chesire cat grin with a evil glint in her eyes'. Inner: Just continue on reading the beginning of the story...'sighs' N.K: Please? 'does puppy dog eyes' Inner:.........'sighs with a sweatdrop'...Yes please? 'says it with a deperate plea impeded inside the words. N.K: 'glares at her Inner' what was that? 'says with a threat in her words.' Inner: 0.o...nothing. N.K: Thats what I thought you said. 'says knowingly smart'. Inner: 'shakes her head with a sweatdrop')

______________________________

1 month later in the Thunderclan camp:  
______________________________

_'I can't believe it!!!,'_ Spottedleaf thought excitedly, _'I'm pregnant with Firehearts kits!!! I have to tell him.'_ she thought finally and went to tell him, but before she could she got slashed across the throat with claws of a cat._ 'No...I-I can't d-die...not now...not w-when I'm pregnant w-why not later...why now,'_ she thought in dispair, then started to cough up blood, _'O-Oh well I g-guess i-ts my tim-e to go j-just rem-member, F-Fireh-heart that...I-I lov-ve y-you...'_ was her finally thought before she died.(2)

_____________________________

Later in Starclan:  
_____________________________

"Why did I have to die!?" yowled Spottedleaf in dispair.

"You will learn in do time" meowed Pinestar, former leader of Thunderclan.

"What in 'do time'!?" she yowled at him.

"In do time, Spottedleaf, in do time..." he said pading off to do whatever dead cats do. Spottedleaf looked down at the mourning cats, but more so on the cat that was mourning the most, and had the other Thunderclan cats looking at him with pity in their eyes. "Fireheart I will always love you, with all my heart..." she meowed to the wind, and as if he heard her Fireheart looked up into the sky, to where ever he thought she was and thought, _'I love you too, Spottedleaf...'_ and as he thought this he yowled out in pain and suffering and tossed his body on to hers and yowled out in pain some more, that of pain of a lover losing a lover, but yet he had, but no one knew that.

Spottedleaf looked down on this with some-kind of tears in her eyes with a broken heart and started to mourn of a lost love and a lost, forbbin family within Thunderclans borders. And when she finally got some sense in her she thought back to what Pinestar said. "_You will learn in do time."_ he had said, she looked up to the brighter than life stars around her.

"All in do time..." she muttered to the sky with a pain and love filed gaze for her lost love, Fireheart.

________________________________________________

NikalaKitsune: Well I loved doing this, but its 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!!!!!!!

Inner: Well its your fault for staying up this long.

NikalaKitsune: 'trying to calm down.'

Inner: 'Smiling in satisfaction.'

NikalaKitsune: Ok how about explainations for the numbers in the story, well here they are!!!

(1)- Don't you just find it weird that Spottedleaf is talking to herself. 0.o I do a little and I wrote the damn thing!!

(2)- I cried when I wrote this. I didn't want to put that in, but I had to go a little by the story line. I'm sorry Fireheart!!!

NikalaKitsune: Well their they are, and now for the finally thing on my agenda, are you ready Inner?

Inner: Yes...

NikalaKitsune: Ok,...1...2...3!!!

Inner/NikalaKitsune: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
